Breaking of Chains
by Tales Account
Summary: Masika Rashid always thought her wedding day would be the happiest day of her life. Unfortunatly, it wasn't. Her sister's murder really ruined it for her. •RWBY: Tales of Haven Forum Oneshot•


**Breaking of Chains**

 **.x.X.x.**

 _~CrazyPlotQueen~_

Masika Rashid sat next to her "husband", a fake smile plastered on her face. She wasn't even trying to make it look real. Masa didn't care anymore. She didn't give a damn if the whole world knew she wasn't happy. _Good_. Let them question it. Let them be nosy, and try to pry into her life. Let them see what a monster her older sister, Kebi, had become for forcing this marriage upon her. _Good_.

The girl clenched her teeth in anger at the thought, her winning smile taking on a strange look. It totally looked forced. Masa sighed, and decided to just drop it. Glancing around the room, Masika was disappointed in how well Kebi was able to blackmail her into marrying someone else for the company. Her older sister had just pulled a few strings, slept with a few of her teammates, and team MLSK was right under her thumb. Kebi's own personal little puppets.

It made Masika's blood boil, to the point where she thought she might lunge across the banquet table and try to choke Kebi out herself. Her amber eyes zeroed in the woman, taking in the person who was dressed in a fine, red gown, her black hair done in a loose yet intricate bun, who had her makeup looking flawless as always, and was drinking expensive wine and chuckling at a joke someone made.

For a split second, Kebi met Masika's enraged gaze. They had the same color of eyes; a deep amber that captured the attention of all that looked into it. And she smirked right at her little sister. Deliberately.

"Would you excuse me, Markus? I have to use the restroom," Masika turned to her "husband", and gave him her signature model smile. He turned away from his conversation with another corporate manager, and looked at her curiously with his big blue eyes.

"Of course," He replied readily, his voice as calm and smooth as honey. "But be back soon. We're having cake and the toast."

Masika didn't wait for his approval. She didn't hear his response. She was the richest girl in all of Mistral. She'd be damned before she waited for _his_ approval.

The girl had a hard time getting up from her seat and walking towards the restroom. The lavish, gorgeous, and unbelievably expensive wedding gown she was wearing prohibited free movement. It really was gorgeous; it had a vintage feel to the whole theme, tulle caressed her legs at the bottom, the gown had lacy sleeves, and a rather snug bodice that hugged her hourglass figure. With a rather beautiful veil and some expensive jewelry, most girls wearing this outfit would feel like royalty.

Not Masika. She felt like she was being suffocated, the life being choked out of her.

As Masika walked into the ladies room, she couldn't help but be in awe from seeing the extravagant party Kebi had thrown. Several crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, beautiful flowers had been strung together in garland that also hung from the rafters, the guests sat at comfy and lavish chairs as they ate some of the best cuisine, and the dined on fine china. The Rashid's really knew how to throw a party. Masika felt bad that all this was being wasted on her. Maybe if she hadn't been forced into this marriage, she'd be able to enjoy it all a little better. Oopsies.

Everything here was expensive, so as to distract the guests away from the bride's unhappiness. This whole thing was fake, she thought to herself as she stared into the mirror.

After spending a bit of time away from the party and hiding from the guests, Masa decided to leave the room. She could last a few more hours in there. She just had to survive one night without jumping out a window.

"Masa?"

The voice interrupted her thoughts, and she froze mid stride. Masika knew it instantly. Sora.

"You...look beautiful," He whispered from behind her. Turning around, she could tell that he had cleaned up. His black hair was combed back and he wore a nicely fitting black suit.

"You too" She gave him a shy smile, then chuckled a bit nervously, "I-I mean, you look handsome."

"Thanks. So...marriage. At nineteen." He shifted uncomfortably, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well, yeah. I didn't have much of a choice in it. You and Lance, of all people, should know," She snapped bitterly. The girl hadn't forgotten how Sora and Lance had slept with Kebi, trying to get her out of the wedding, and she doubted she ever would forget.

Sora's face contorted in pain at the reminder of his mistakes, and felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. She knew he felt awful for having sex with the sister she hated.

God, why were feelings so _annoying_?

It was painfully obvious Masika still had romantic feelings for Sora, even after he had broken her heart. No matter how much she'd try to push him away, she'd always be stuck on him.

"Masa. You know damn well I've apologized a million times for that. Being with her was a mistake," Sora hissed, glowering at her. "Everything I did with Kebi was a mistake."

"I should go. I have to get back to my husband," Masika said coldly. She knew it was a low blow, judging by the hurt on his face, but he deserved it. He deserved all of this shit. Every. Single. Bit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all so much for coming!" A voice called out before she had the chance to leave Sora.

Masika couldn't believe it. Kebi was doing the toast without her. She almost felt like laughing.

"Ra Corporations has had an extremely successful year, and I'd like to make a toast to my late father, Amun Rashid. He will forever be in our memories as a great father and manager of this amazing company." Kebi announced, her bottom lip quivering as she spoke about her dead father.

Masika knew it was all fake. Kebi hated their dad with a burning and intense passion.

"A toast, to Amun Rashid." Kebi simpered, raising her expensive glass of wine. Masika and Sora glowered at her as the other guests followed her lead, taking a sip.

The hostess set the glass down on the table, her amber eyes scanning the crowd. "Now, I'd like to thank the corporate managers-"

Kebi stopped her speech short, coughing a bit. "Please, excuse me. I'm just getting over a little cold." She lied with a smile, her face shifting into an expression of uncomfort. Rubbing at the base of her throat, the woman then picked up her glass of water and took a drink.

"Thank you all for your patience. As I was saying, I'd like to thank our partners for their continued support-"

More coughing. Though this time… it was a bit more violent.

Masika narrowed her eyes in suspicion. What was her sister playing at here?

Kebi tried to continue, " And help with developing Ra Corp into the world superpower today. Next year, we hope to-"

Kebi was cut off by a fit of coughing, her shoulders shaking violently as her face contorted in pain. A man sitting next to her offered her a napkin, and she readily accepted.

The blood that dripped from her lips made Masa's eyes widen, and Kebi's as well.

The woman continued to cough, this time grasping at her throat frantically, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Poison," Sora whispered, completely horrified at the scene before them.

Masika couldn't move. She just stared at Kebi in shock and horror. The entire party dissolved into utter chaos as the guests panicked, fearing they too were poisoned by the wine.

She wasted not another moment, running over to her sister.

"Oh my god," Sora mumbled as they sprinted towards her, still not being able to tear his eyes away from the scene. Kebi's face began to turn blue as she collapsed, blood pouring from her mouth and nose, spilling onto her dress.

Her body convulsed violently for a few moments, her hands trembling as she grasped at her throat.

Screams and cries could be heard throughout the building.

Someone attempted to do chest compressions on Kebi.

It only was a few more moments before she went still and the entire room went completely in shock.

Masika's hand flew to her mouth in horror; someone had just poisoned and killed her older sister. The one that had tormented her and slept with Sora, the man she held feelings for.

She was thankful for that hand that concealed her mouth, as it hid the slow smile that creeped onto her face.

Someone, whoever had poisoned Kebi, had broken the chains that had bound Masika. They had killed her tormentor.

With her chains now broken, and her sister dead and gone, Masika Rashid felt truly free.

Her family was dead.

But she was free


End file.
